Osha Let
il'Thot Osha Let is a Commander in the Breen Confederacy and daughter of once leader of the Silwaan from Silwa III. Upon discovering an infiltration in the Silwaan government related to the 100 and the Romulan Star Empire Osha fled upon the realization her father was now a changling and she was a wanted criminal for treason and defection to the Federation. She is currently a member of the USS Fenrir-B crew to provide information regarding the Beta Quadrant. This character is no longer in use because she has been retired. Background Information Born to parents Urva Let (2345-2395) and A’Vor Osh (2355-2404), her mother had two other husbands including E’Lun Noc (2345-2381) and O’Sen Glis (2360-2404). Osha’s silwa was named Urv Tyl (2320-2407). She was raised by her mothers Silwa Urv Mal until she was an adult. *Full siblings named U’Vor Osh (2380) Male and Osh Tyl (2385) Silwa. *Half-siblings from E’Lun include – Noc Tyl (2360) Silwa, U’Lun Noc (2365) Male and Noca Let (2370) Female. *Half-Siblings from O’sen Gils include – U’Sen Gils (2390) Male. Her father assumed control of the Silwaan people after the Dominion War and struggled as one of his co-husbands (E'Lun) was a speaker for pro-war with the Romulan-Cardassians during the first war involving Lorbadin T’Kassus. E'Lun was eventually executed for his part in the conflicts. Glis died in 2404 after discovering that Osh was a Changling. She has two scars on her right cheek, each with a line through, to signify a marriage which has been ended. Personal Life *Zhen'Tallah (2407-Current): Osha met her lover after being rescued by the USS Fenrir. Tallah was the first person to see her without her Breen suit and able to provide medical assistance. Being Andorian, Tallah reminded her a lot of her Silwa Osh which formed a bond that eventurally translated into a sexual relationship. They plan on breaking Tallah's Quad and accepting her male Eras into their own coupling. Spouse(s) and Children A’Lar Mot *Married: June 09, 2390 *Widow: December 10, 2396 Osha met her first husband, Alar Mot, when she was 15 and married to him in an arrangement with her parents. Only fifteen at the time, it was tradition as it is their age of majority. Soon after, they had several children until Mot’s death during a squabble with a Breen Paclu. Children #Mot Tyl (2390) Silwa #Mota Let (2395) Female H’Kol Ghan *Married: January 14, 2397 *Widow: March 01, 2407 Osha met her second husband, Kol Ghan, through her position in the political arena of her planet. He was a Sho’Thot (Senator) before they were married. He was killed upon their discovery of her father being a Changling and Osha blamed for his death. Children #O’Kol Ghan (2400) Male #Ghan Tyl (2405) Silwa Osh Tyl As tradition, the Silwa born with the female will be paired together to look after the female’s children. Osha’s silwa, Osh was her bonded companion who would be destined to raise her children. Military Career Academy At the age of 10, they are placed into a military training school from what they previously called “elementary.” The military academy doubles as a Terran known highschool but once they graduate are enlisted officers. All Silwaan’s, excluding the Silwa themselves, must join the Breen military for a minimum of thirty years. Attending from 2385-2390, she graduated upon reaching the age of majority and was soon married. Military Service Due to Osha’s higher status, she was assigned to the Silwaan homeworld as weapons engineer and scientist. She had her own personal guard from the Breen species known as a Fenrisal - a large wolf like biped, named Luceran. She eventually worked her way up to an "il-Thot" which is an equal to a Commander rank. 1 Osha Let Category:Other Citizenship Category:Breen Category:Science Category:Engineering Category:Future Plots Category:First Generation Category:June Category:2375 Category:All Characters